


Friends For Now

by heartbrokenoverposie



Category: Legacies - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbrokenoverposie/pseuds/heartbrokenoverposie
Summary: Posie AU cause I’m sad over someone leaving the Salvatore School. Penelope Park is new and excited to have Josie Saltzman as her roommate.





	1. New girl

**Author's Note:**

> Will contain smut

Penelope Park entered the Salvatore school unsure of her surroundings. At her old school she was in charge. But being here, this new atmosphere. Something had changed. 

She had just gotten used to her powers when her mother sent her to some boarding school in the middle of nowhere. Now she was at the front door about to knock when the door flew open and out steps two girls.

“Oh look, fresh meat”, the blond girl exclaims.  
“Lizzie be nice”. The shorter and cuter of the two girls says.  
“Hi I’m Josie and this is my twin sister Lizzie, we’ll be giving you a tour of the school. You must be Penelope”.  
“The one and only” I reply.  
“Great lets begin”, Josie smiles 

The tour was okay I guess. It got better after Lizzie got bored and left me and Josie alone.

“Sorry she’s just a little mad that our dad turned Lizzie’s secret make out spot into your room”, Josie says.  
“Didn’t realize the people at this school hookup with each other. I thought this place was filled with supernatural nerds”, Penelope scoffs.  
“While we are supernatural nerds, we’re also horny teenagers”, Josie blushes.  
“Noted”, Penelope replies as she looks at Josie who is staring at her lips.

Penelope smiles at the thought but is interrupted by Hope, who she’s read about in books. She’s sort of a legend in her family so she tries not to fangirl too hard.

“Hey I’m Hope, it’s nice to finally welcome another which. Especially one as cute as you”, Hope says.  
“Thanks for the warm welcome Hope but I should bring Penelope to her room. Bye now”, Josie exclaims, clear that she is annoyed.

Hope winks at Penelope before leaving.

“Sorry about that, she’s such a flirt”, Josie sighs.  
“It’s cool, I enjoyed to be flirted with. Makes me feel special”, Penelope replies.  
“You seem special”, Josie says looking away from Penelope.

Penelope tries to hide a smile but Josie sees right through her. They make their way to Penelope’s room. It’s away from all the other dorms so she sees why Lizzie was upset with her. She opens the door to see two twin sized beds next to each other.

“Oh right I forgot to tell you, I’ll be your roommate for the first few weeks as you get settled in. Just to help you out and have a friend close by if you need it”, Josie says.  
“Sounds good, I don’t really do well sleeping by myself”, Penelope replies.  
“Just tell me if you need a cuddle buddy”, Josie says without thinking.

Penelope smiles as she sees Josie’s face full of embarrassment. She turned red in a matter of seconds and turns away from Penelope.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I just said that”, Josie says.  
“A pretty girl wants to spoon me, no need for apologies”, Penelope says with a smirk.

Josie tries her hardest not to grab Penelope and kiss her but realizes she doesn’t want to scare her away. They unpack all of Penelope’s stuff and decorate the room. Just a few posters and pictures of family hang on the wall once they’re done. Penelope saw Josie eyeing her lips the entire time they were in the room. So She tested a theory. Penelope out of nowhere takes off her shirt looking at Josie the whole time to see her reaction.

“If you don’t mind me changing my top, it smells like taxi”, Penelope says.

Josie is wide eyed as she checks out Penelope’s set on toned abs. She eyes her up and down and she’s decided. Josie basically jumps Penelope and starts passionately kissing her. Penelope is surprised but not a-posed to this so she kisses the taller girl back. Hands are all over the place and both girls are out of breath when suddenly Lizzie walks in.

“Hey Jo you forgot your oh my gosh Josie I told you to finish the tour not kiss the girl you’ve known for a less than a day”.  
“We were just, decorating our room”, Josie says very embarrassed.  
“If I don’t get a secret make out place than you don’t get one”,Lizzie says before she storms out.

Penelope laughs feeling proud of herself, not at all embarrassed.

“I am so sorry, I don’t know what cane over me, you just looked so hot and your abs and face and I’m gonna stop talking before you fill out a restraining order on me”, Josie says.  
“You really like apologizing don’t you”  
“I usually don’t kiss people I’ve just met”  
“I’m very flittered JoJo”  
“Can we start over?”  
“Sure”  
“Hello I’m Josie your new roommate, but JoJo seems like a good nickname”  
“I’m Penelope but I, friends call me Pen”  
“So can we be friends?”  
“For now”, Penelope says with a smirk.


	2. So not friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie realizes she can’t be just friends with Penelope. Contains smut

Josie’s POV

I wake up and see Penelope sipping on some coffee writing in what appears to be a diary. She looks so beautiful as rays of sunlight hit her face. I stare a while longer before she notices.

“Hey you’re finally awake, I brought you coffee”, Penelope smiles.  
“Thanks you didn’t have to do that”, I smile back.  
“What are friends for”.

I notice the way she pronounces friends. It’s not like I want to be just friends with her. Who wouldn’t want to be Penelope Park’s girlfriend. I realize I can’t do this anymore and she’s sees I’m obviously frustrated.

“Are you okay? I know we just met but you seem off”  
“That’s the problem Pen, we just met but all I want to do is make out with you”

I can see Penelope is shocked at the revelation I made not 24 hours after we’ve met. It’s weird that I’m not even slightly embarrassed cause I’m so sexually frustrated. Yes I’ve hooked up with a few vamps and one very tipsy Hope but that was different. She was different. Maybe I was over thinking it but I did the one thing I was good at and left. Straight out of our room without looking back at Penelope who is probably confused right now. But hell, 8am is too early for confrontation. I head to the one person I know I can trust with this problem. 

M.G. Probably the only guy I know that’s more of a feminist than I am. I can trust he will give me honest advice without judgement. 

“911”, I sigh.  
“What’s the emergency”, he says in his best 911 operator voice.  
“Girl trouble”.  
“Hope again?”  
“Not this time, the new girl. Penelope Park”.  
“I hear she’s quite the witch”.  
“Really?”.  
“Yeah Hope has an eye out for her which makes me believe something about her is special”.

Great. Hope likes Penelope. She already spends all her time with my Dad, she can’t take away my chance at happiness too. The fling I had with Hope was short lived. She just won’t stop mentioning that we’ve hooked up a couple times. Yes I used to have a small crush on her but that was years ago. 

“I’m not gonna let Hope take Penelope away from me before we even started”, I snap.

M.G. smiles like a proud dad.

“Just take it easy, Jo please don’t do anything stupid”  
“Oh I’m just getting started”, I smirk.

I walk into our room to get dressed as I realize now I’ve been walking around in my pjs all morning. I can hear Penelope in the shower and fight the urge to join her. I get dressed and pack my bag as I hear her walk out of the bathroom. She’s in a robe and damn she’s so hot. 

“If you didn’t want coffee you could’ve just said so”, Penelope smirks.  
“I needed to get out of here before I did something I regret”.  
“Oh, and what would that be JoJo”.

As soon as I hear my nickname I grab Penelope close to me and place my lips on hers. We make our passionately almost out of breath. I can hear her moaning as I untangle her robe and it falls to the ground. I step back to admire her body, she’s gorgeous. 

“You see it’s not fair that I’m the only one naked here”, Penelope says.

With that she removes the clothes I had just put on. Her hands make their way to my waist as she pulls me in close. She puts her mouth to my ears.

“I want you so bad JoJo”, Penelope whispers.  
“So what are you waiting for”, I say.

Penelope suddenly throws me on her bed and straddles my body. She places kisses on my neck and starts to bite. She probably leaves a thousand hickeys all over my body and moves between my legs. Penelope looks up for consent and I nod a little too fast. She sees I’m eager and starts to lock up and down my fold. I, already wet from the kisses all over my body so she takes one finger and slides it in. I moan as Penelope continues to push in and out of me. Penelope easily slips in a second finger as her tongue plays with my clit. I cum all over her fingers and am out of breath.

“Where I come from, friends usually don’t have sex with friends”, Penelope says.  
“Then let’s not be friends”, I laugh.  
“We can date under one condition”.  
“Anything”.  
“I top”.  
“After that, you can do whatever you want Pen”.

We fall asleep not caring we’re missing all our classes.


	3. Miss Mystic Falls Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie stirs up trouble

Penelope’s POV

We both wake up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. 

“Josie! Why the hell were you not in class.”

Well that must be Lizzie. Great. I don’t know how I feel about her even though we just met but she is Josie’s twin so I’ll play nice. 

“We’ll be out in a second, don’t come in”, Josie replies dryly.

I pull the covers over us.

“I really don’t want to get out of bed”, I say leaving a trail of kisses all over Josie’s soft skin.  
“We have to, or else my dad will be upset”

I quickly learn how impatient Lizzie is as she swings the door open with the snap of her fingers. Her eyes widen in horror as she witnesses her sister and the new witch naked and all comfy in Penelope’s bed.

“Josie I am seriously tired of seeing you naked in bed with girls so if you and your little friend wouldn’t mind getting dressed and coming with me to get ready for the Ms Mystic Falls Pageant”, Lizzie basically screams before slamming the door.

How often is Josie found in bed with girls. This sweet little witch doesn’t seem like the person to hookup with just anyone, but we did just meet each other. I realize I barely know anything about the girl I just had sex with.

“Do you sleep around often?”, I say trying not to com off as judgemental.  
“No Lizzie is just mad that Hope liked me more than her”  
“You slept with Hope?”.  
“Yes but that is in the past, you’re my present and hopefully my future too”.  
“Very smooth Saltzman, you’re lucky you’re cute”, I say kissing her.  
“As much fun as this is, I really have to help Lizzie with the pageant stuff. We’re both competing”.  
“I really want to see you in a dress”.  
“And you will, wait until tomorrow”

And with that Josie was changed and out the door. I couldn’t believe I already managed to get laid after being here for a couple days. As long as I have JoJo, I don’t think it’ll be too terrible here.

Josie’s POV

“What do you mean you can’t be my escort M.G.”, I yell.  
“Well Raf canceled on Lizzie last minute and you know I like her so I couldn’t say no when she asked”, M.G. said sadly.

I can’t believe this. Lizzie knew M.G. would be my escort and she still asked him. 

“What am I supposed to do now?”.  
“Maybe you could ask Penelope, who I assume you’re good with cause you reek of sex”.  
“Is it that obvious?”  
“Why do you this all the wolves keep staring at you”

Fantastic. A third of the schools population can smell the fun I had with Penelope only hours ago. But M.G. does have a point. Asking Penelope to be my escort will be the perfect way to get to know each other more. 

“I am still mad that you’re bailing on me but you’re a genius and I will be asking Penelope to be my escort”

I walk into my room to see Hope with Penelope. What is she trying to do this time?


	4. Miss Mystic Falls Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope stirs up trouble

Penelope’s POV

When Josie leaves I quickly change into my uniform and look for my class schedule. That’s when I hear a knock on the door.

“Come in”, I say assuming Josie forgot something.  
“Hey there”.

Hope Mikaelson. I was a fan of hers but finding out she’s hooked up with my JoJo on a few occasions makes me a little uneasy. But I’m new here and it wouldn’t hurt to have a couple friends.

“You look nice in that shirt”, Hope says obvious that she’s flirting.  
“Thanks”, I smile trying not to flirt back.  
“If you ever need a real tour of this place, I can show you all my secret hookup places”.

I stand there wide eyed and before I can respond Josie walks through the door. She immediately looks to Hope as she’s standing at a distance from me that makes Josie uncomfortable.

“Hey Josie, I was talking to Penelope about Ms Mystic Falls”, Hope says.  
“Actually that’s why I came here, Penelope I know it’s last minute but would you like to be my escort?”, Josie says blushing.  
“Wow, really?”  
“Of course”.  
“I would love to”.

We give each other heart eyes and Hope is obviously disgusted. 

“If you’re ever free Penelope, my offer to give you a private tour always stands”, Hops smirks.

She’s leaves and Josie is wondering what she meant by a private tour. I can sense her worry and put her mind at ease.

“It’s okay JoJo, little Miss vampire, wolf, witch was being a flirt just like you said you would be. Nothing to worry about. I’m yours remember”, I smile.

Josie smiles back at me. She’s tilts my chin and kisses me softly. I kiss her back gently not wanting this moment to end, but she pulls back. 

“That was your first thank you for being my escort. The rest of your gift will be presented after the pageant. Now we have to focus on getting you a dress or suit”.  
“Definitely pant suit but I will add my own little twist. How do you feel about me wearing a cape”, I say looking for a reaction.  
“You’d look good in anything”, Josie smiles. “And nothing”, she whispers in my ear.  
“You’re lucky we have our own room or I’d have to ask Hope where all the secret hookup places are”.  
“That’s what she wanted to show you?”.  
“Maybe”.  
“One more reason to beat her in the pageant”.

I’m not gonna lie, jealous Josie is really hot. I see her up and down and she notices right away what I want to do.

“As much as I to jump your bones right now, we have a dance rehearsal we have to go to”.  
“I have to dance?”, I pout.  
“Come on Pen, one dance for me okay”.  
“Only cause I’m promised sex”.

Josie rolled her eyes and puts her hand out for me to hold. We intertwine our fingers and head to the practice.


	5. Thank you gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie show Penelope how thankful she is for being her escort

Penelope’s POV

Of course Josie won. She was absolutely stunning, wearing a dress she told me her mom wore when she won Miss Mystic Falls years ago. I pull her in for a tight embrace when she’s announced as the winner. In the corner of my eye I see Lizzie and Hope giving me bitch stares but I couldn’t care less as I was so happy for JoJo.

“I can’t believe I won Pen”, she beams.  
“There was no doubt in my mind that you wouldn’t”, say and give her a soft peck on the cheek.  
“I’m going to show you how thankful I am tonight”, she whispers in my ear.

[Later that night]

Josie’s POV

Things are really looking up. I have my girl and crown and no Lizzie or Hope to ruin it. I know I’m being selfish but Penelope brings out this side of me that makes me think about my needs first. I wait in our room for Penelope to come back as she got called down to talk to my dad about her first couple days. She walks in giddier than usual.

“So how did the talk with my dad go?”, I ask.  
“Pretty good, he thinks you have a crush on me”, she smiles.  
“Well that is pretty awkward”.  
“Do you not have a crush on me?”  
“Penelope you’re my girlfriend of course I like you”.

I didn’t mean to say girlfriend. I don’t want to come off as too strong but I can’t be just friends with Penelope Park. Luckily she blushes.

“I like the sound of that”, Pen says.  
“So will you be my girlfriend”.  
“Of course JoJo, but I do believe I was promised a certain activity for being your escort”.  
“If you want to go down on me you can just say so Pen”, I tease.  
“Josette Saltzman I want to go down on you”

Before I knew it Penelope threw me on the bed. She takes off my dress, careful not to rip it. Pen leaves kisses all over me then suddenly gets off the bed.

“What are you doing”, I ask eagerly.

She casts some sort of spell.

“Just needed to cast a spell so the people outside can’t hear us. If it’s anything like last time, it’ll get loud in here.

Penelope takes of her pantsuit and underwear leaves me staring at her beautiful naked body.

“Like what you see?”, she’s smirks.  
“Just come back before I start fingering myself”.

Penelope goes on top of me clearly turned on by how much I want her. She removes my bra and starts sucking on my already hard nipples. Then moves her way up to my neck and gives me tiny hickeys. We make out and our lips are started to become sore. 

“Do you like it when I go low?”, Penelope asks.  
“Why don’t you find out babe”

Pen takes that as an invitation to go down on me. She removes my panties with my consent and starts licking. She’s starts playing with my clit and can feel I’m already trembling. Suddenly two fingers enter me and I’m lost in pure ecstasy. I can feel Penelope’s fingers go deep inside my pussy and if that wasn’t enough her tongue was circling my clit. Three fingers in and I’m at my high. I cum all over her hands and am out of breath. Penelope licks her fingers and kisses me, making sure I taste my own wetness.

“So you do like it when I go low”, she smirks.

I rolled my eyes and I fell asleep in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it, I need constant validation lol- z


	6. I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new couple learns more about each other‘s pasts

Josie’s POV

I wake up to something or more importantly, someone spooning me. The memories of last night form a smile on my face. 

“Pen wake up”, I nudge her.  
“Babe it’s Saturday we have no classes, which means we can stay here all day long”, she places kisses all over my face.  
“As much as I would love to do that, I want to introduce you to some of my friends”  
“Why do I need friends when I have you?”

Penelope Park gets cuter everyday. I pout knowing she can’t resist my puppy dog face.

“Okay fine we can go converse with people”, Pen says.

The first person I bring her to meet is M.G. We’ve been friends ever since he came to the school last year. Even though he only started talking to me because of Lizzie, we both realized how much we had in common.

“Penelope Park, this is Milton Greasley or M.G.”, I say.  
“I’m gonna call you Milton”, Pen says.  
“So this is the girl that got out little Jo all hot and bothered”, M.G. teases.  
“M.G”, I snap embarrassed.  
“It’s okay babe, we’ve already established how much you like me”.  
“I like you already Peez”.

Before she can respond somebody shouts Penelope’s name across the room.

“Well isn’t it my favourite witch”, he says.  
“Jed?”, she’s smiles.

Penelope runs into his arms and they hug a little longer than I’m comfortable seeing. How did my girlfriend know the Alpha of the wolves? And why are they being so friendly?

“What are you doing here? I thought you moved away.” Pen asks.  
“Well after I triggered my curse my parents didn’t think it was safe for me to go to a normal school so I got sent here”, he replies.  
“It’s been what a year now since I’ve seen your puppy dog face”.  
“Try two years”, Jed playfully nudges her.

Penelope notices I’m confused and offers some relief.

“Babe this is Jed, we were best friends when we were little and when he moved away I never thought I’d see him again”.  
“Babe? Wait you’re the new witch that’s dating the headmasters daughter”.   
“Wow news travels fast around here, but yes my girlfriend is the wonderful Josette Saltzman”.  
“Well this is awkward”, Jed says not even able to look me in the eye.

Jed has been trying to get me to go on a date with him since we got to this school, and I’ve turned him down every single time. It’s not like I think I’m better than him, I just think I’m more into girls. 

“I guess it’s finally time to stop chasing you Josie. I’ll catch up with you later little witch”, he practically runs away, leaving a confused Penelope.

“What did he mean by chasing you”, Pen eyes me.  
“I’m just gonna follow in Jed’s footsteps and leave. Later ladies”, M.G. takes off.  
“Jed has or had a small crush on me, but it’s fine because you’re the only girl I want to be with”, I say, trying to reassure my girlfriend. To my surprise Penelope wasn’t upset.  
“Him and I have always chased over the same girls. He’s a great guy and you’re pretty amazing yourself so who wouldn’t have a crush on you”, she says calmly.

I smile as I like this side of Penelope. Hell every side of her is great, even when she’s jealous. But this shows me how mature she really is. I want to bet to know her more. Her past is important to me and I want to know the girl I’m sleeping with.

“But, is there any other guys or girls I should worry about?”, Penelope asks.  
“Well you know about Hope and now I guess Jed. I did date a boy named Raf for a couple months”.  
“Wait you had a thing with Raf?”, she asks, sounding a little defended.  
“How do you know him?”, I say puzzled.  
“Basically all the girls here have crushes on him and I see him around sometimes. He’s kind of a dick”.  
“Exactly why I broke up with him. He cheated on me with Lizzie and I can’t be with guys like that”.  
“Seriously your sister would sleep with someone she knew you were dating”.  
“It’s messed up but it was a year ago and I can’t stay mad at my sister forever”.  
“Just to let you know, I’m never going to hurt you like that ever. You mean too much to me and you’re too precious to cheat on JoJo”, she smiles at me.  
I put my arms around her and whisper, “I know”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any requests for futures chapters- Z


	7. Spring break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Salvatore students take a trip to Disneyland

Josie’s POV

The annual spring break trip was to Disneyland, and I was going to make sure Penelope knew I was serious about her. After finding out my dating history she’s been a little on edge, but that’s gonna change. A week of spending time together will have to show her show much I care. We’re in our room getting dressed for class. 

“You better not have plans for spring break cause you’re coming with me to Disneyland”, I say.  
“I’ll go anywhere with you as long as I get to spend time with you. But for now let’s just get to class”, Pen smiles.

We’re walking to our offensive magic class holding hands. At this point everyone at school knows we’re together. Having every class together never gets old with her, but it does get awkward when Lizzie and Hope flirt. Ever since me and Penelope started dating, Hope has been giving a little more attention to Lizzie and she’s loving every second of it. Lizzie and I both had a crush on her years ago and for some reason Hope liked me back. She was going through a hard time with her family and was in no shape for a relationship, so we both moved on. Seeing Hope play with my twin’s hair is weird but I’m with Pen and couldn’t be happier.

“I see Hope found a new play toy”, Penelope whispers.  
“Honestly those two would be perfect for each other, let’s pray they aren’t so touchy during the trip”, I say.  
“What’s wrong with touchy”, she’s says and kisses me on the cheek.

I let out a giggle and suddenly everyone in the class is looking at us.  
“Sorry”, I apologize to Ms. Tig, who’s supplying for our offensive magic teacher.  
“I realize it’s the last say before your spring vacation but everyone focus”, she says.

I shoot Penelope a look and she blushes. We try to focus on the lesson but Penelope moved her hand on my thigh and I’m instantly lost.

After class we go to my Dad’s office to add Penelope to the list of students going to Disneyland. Judging by the way we are at school, he should know that we’re dating but he’s oblivious in that Dad way.

“Hey dad, can Penelope come on the spring break with us, I know it’s kind of late but she’s new”.  
“Actually Lizzie switched rooms to bond with Hope so Penelope can share a room with you, if you wouldn’t mind since you guys don’t have any trouble being roommates”.

We look at each other and smile. Of course I don’t mind. Lizzie switching rooms to bond with Hope without telling me is a little concerning but more time with Penelope with no distractions will be good.

“Yeah I don’t mind”, I smile.   
“Great you girls get packed and ready, we’re leaving early tomorrow morning”.

The bus ride there was exhausting and I felt sick the whole time, luckily Penelope let me lean on her shoulder. The hotel was beautiful and only a few minutes away from the park. The students gathered in the lobby and my Dad gave out the room keys. A lot of the students went home for the break this year so there weren’t many of us. Out of my “friends” were M.G, Hope, Lizzie, Raf and Jed, but Penelope is going to be my focus.

Since this room was supposed to be for me and Lizzie there was only one bed because she gets scared in the night. My dad said he could requested another room for us but we declined a little too eagerly. 

Penelope’s POV

Sharing a room with Josie will be fun and I’m tempted to spend the whole vacation in the room watch tv and making out with my girlfriend. But we’ve never gone out on an actual date outside of the school before so that is a priority. Josie was sick during the ride here so she crashes on the bed as soon as we open our room. She’ll probably be hungry when she wakes up so I explore the hotel and look for food, but that’s when I bump into Rafael.

“Hey you’re Penelope right”.  
“Yeah, and you’re the famous wolf boy”, I reply coldly.  
“So I hear you’re dating Josie now”, he says like he’s trying to interrogate me.

Why was he so concerned about my JoJo? He’s the one who cheated. I’m trying really hard not to be jealous right now but when it comes to my girlfriend I’m over protective.

“You heard right”, I snap.  
“Well you have fun with her”, he fake smiles and leaves.

What the hell was that supposed to mean. “Have fun with her”. I’m reading too into it and buy some fruit for Josie and head back to the room. But when I open the door she’s gone.


	8. Do you love her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie has an uncomfortable conversation with Raf. Contains smut so skip if you’re not into that. If you do enjoy.

Josie’s POV

I wake up alone in our hotel room. I wonder where my girlfriend is. I change into new clothes and head out the door. I look around for her but bump into Raf instead.

“Your girlfriend seems nice”, he says.  
“Penelope? Have you seen her? I ask.  
“I saw her heading your way, you should’ve ran into her”.  
“Thanks”

I try to look for Penelope but he stops me.

“I think you should give me a second chance Josie, we were good together”: Raf says as he tries to hold my hand. I brush him off.  
“We weren’t even good before you cheated on me, besides I have a wonderful girlfriend and I never want to lose her”.  
“But do you love her?”, he asks.  
I respond without thinking, “Of course I love Penelope, who wouldn’t”.

He looks down and I take this opportunity to leave. I go back to the room and see Penelope on the bed.

“Hey babe I woke up and you were gone, I went to look for you”.  
“I left to get you some food and I overheard you talking to Raf”, she’s says.  
“Oh” I say, wondering if she heard he wants to get back together.  
“I was going to step in but I heard you say you love me and froze”.  
“Wasn’t the way I wanted to tell you but I really do love you Penelope”.

She smiles, walks toward me and wraps her arms around my neck. She leans in and whispers in my ear, “I love you too JoJo”.

Her declaration leaves me blushing. Penelope pushes me on the bed and goes on top of me. This time she goes straight for my pants and before I knew it’s we were both naked. She begins kissing my jawline when I flip over our positions.

“I know your rule was to always be on top but I think rules are meant to me broken”, I say.  
“What happened into my sweet little JoJo”, she says.  
“I can’t explain it but you bring out this different side of me, and all I want to do it make you mine”.  
“Can’t argue with that JoJo”.

I start at Penelope’s neck and leave a large hickey, even though she hates them. I would never admit this to her but I did it so people would know she’s taken. I move down and leave soft kisses in between her thighs purposely teasing her. I can tell she’s getting worked and am not surprised she’s so wet when I start to lick her clit. Her moans echo the room and at this point both of us don’t care if the whole hotel can hear us, especially since we have students with vamp hearing. I lick up and down her folds and start to finger her. 

“Josie slow down I’m going to cum too fast”.

I don’t listen and instead pump my fingers deeper and faster, slipping in a third finger. Penelope clearly can’t take this any longer and cums all over me. For someone so dominant Pen melts when she’s touched. I move our position so that my head is on her chest and arm around her waist.

“I want to stay like this forever”, I say.  
“I would too but tomorrow I planned our first official date and it would be a shame if you left me alone”, Penelope teases.

I look into her eyes and wonder how I’m so lucky to have someone who cares about me as much as Penelope Park does. 

“But until then, round two?”, she asks.

I nod and we kiss but this time it’s different, like for the first time we knew we’re each other’s safe place.


	9. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title should give away the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update- z

Penelope’s POV

I’ve been planning our first date from the day I met Josie, and the day has finally come. I didn’t know where it would be but I needed a place where I could spoil her, and little did I know it would be in Disneyland. I researched all the places I could take Josie in the park where we could be alone without having to worry about any tourists asking for directions.

We get dressed and meet up with everyone in the hotel lobby before we get free time.

“Listen up everyone, you will be allowed to roam where you want but I have a couple rules. Witches no magic, Vampires no feeding on humans and Wolves no using your strength on anyone”, Alaric says.

Everyone is eager to explore the area so no one but Josie really pays attention. I’m distracted by her beauty and don’t hear what she said to me.

“Babe I said that I promised we’d have lunch with Lizzie and Hope before we go on our date”, she pouts.

I wonder how she got roped into this but I agree cause I know it’ll be easier to get it over with and have the rest of the day to spend just the two of us. 

After Alaric is done talking Hope and Lizzie make their way to us. I exchange awkward smiles and we go to this small cafe. We sit in a booth and order our food.

“So you guys seem to be in a good place considering how loud Penelope was last night and the very noticeable hickey on her neck”, Lizzie says causally.  
I choke on my coffee and Josie has to pat my back.  
“Lizzie can we not discuss this now”, Josie snaps.  
“Hope knows spells that keep the sound in your room. She had the pleasure of showing me last night”, Lizzie says.

It’s very clear she wants us to be uncomfortable and Hope isn’t helping. Josie and I look at each other wanting to get the hell out of here.

“As much fun as this had been Josie and I need to go, I planned a very special day for us”, I smile.

Josie blushes and holds my hand. We say goodbye to an annoyed Lizzie and Hope but I don’t really care. Our date starts off great. Since we didn’t really eat much at the cafe, I take Josie to a princess themed restaurant. We’d spend hours watching Disney movies in our room the morning after busy nights so I knew she’d love it. After that we took a walk around the park. We didn’t go on any rides because Josie got easily nauseous. The one ride she could tolerate was the ferris wheel and it was finally dark enough for my grand finale. We got into the ride and it made its way to the top.

“The view is so beautiful up here”, Josie says admiring the park. All I can focus on is her and how her eyes light up. “Yeah it is”, obvious the only view I, paying attention to is her.

She sees me staring and kisses me on the cheek. “Pen stop being cute, we can’t exactly hookup on a Ferris wheel”.

“Is that a challenge?”, I smirk and she gives me her best trying not to be mad at you face. Suddenly the atmosphere around us changes and I can tell something is wrong.

“Is something bothering you babe”, I ask.

“I just don’t want to move to fast with you. I’ve only known you for a while and I can’t imagine my life without you. Today I realized that you’re the most important person in my life and if you leave me I don’t think I’d move on”, she says getting emotional.

“Josette Saltzman, I love you so much and I would never leave you. Not once have I thought we were moving too fast. Why do you think I planned this today? It’s cause I knew I would make you happy. Unless you think this day was totally dum-“

She cuts me off and places the softest kiss on my lips. It wasn’t filled with passion or lust but pure unconditional love.

“Does that answer your question”, Josie smiles.  
“Maybe”

She leans in for another kiss as soon as we reached the top but I quickly pull away.  
Josie has a sad and confused look on her face wondering why her girlfriend won’t kiss her. I can sense the awkwardness I caused.

“As much as I want to kiss you, I wanted to show you something before we got too distracted”.

I pull out a magical remote that I stole from one of the classrooms and press a button. 

“Enjoy”, I say to a still very confused Josie.

Suddenly fireworks fill the sky. An arrangement of yellow stars and red hearts light up the whole park and then the words I love you JoJo appear.

Josie is at a loss for words.

“I know how disappointed you were when you found out they weren’t gonna have fireworks tonight so I spelled this. I know it was kinda cheesy but now everyone knows how much I love you. And I know I could get in trouble for using magic when your dad specifically said not to but you’re worth it”, I say nervous for her reaction.

“Penelope Park how am I so lucky to have you”, she says with love in her eyes.

We end off our date with a kiss on top of the Ferris will and it feels like we’re the only people in the world.


	10. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like I don’t really know if anyone is actually reading this but let me know so I can continue it or not. Much love-z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see if this flops or not

Josie’s POV

The trip to Disneyland was good for Penelope and I. Great even. It made me realize how much she actually cares about me. As soon as we get back to school we crash on my bed. Penelope claims she was too tired to walk the extra few steps to her bed but I know she wanted to spoon me.

We wake up and it’s back to reality. My arm is around her waist and I nudge her a little. 

“Baby wake up we have class in 30 minutes”.

She pouts and I don’t understand how someone can be this cute in the morning.

“I’m serious Pen, get your ass out of bed”.

Penelope gets up and we quickly get changed. We make out way to our first class holding hands when my dad calls out for my girlfriend and we both let go of each other.

“Good morning girls. Penelope can I talk to you in my office for a moment, I already let your teacher know that you’ll be late”, Alaric says.

Why does my dad want to talk to Pen? 

“Um sure Dr. Saltzman”, Penelope says and follows my dad.

Penelope’s POV

We’re in Dr. Saltzman’s office and I don’t really know how to act. At my old school I was usually in the principals office every other day but it’s different cause I’ve never been sleeping with the headmasters daughter before. 

“I’ll get right to the point Penelope. Here at the Salvatore school we’re very strict on following rules, and I know you were responsible for the fireworks at Disneyland”.

Oh shit, I think to myself. If he knows I did it, he knows I’m with Josie.

“As your headmaster I’m giving you detention for a week for breaking the no magic rule, but as a dad I need to ask you something. Do you love my daughter?”, he asks me, genuinely concerned.

“I assume you’re talking about Josie and not Lizzie”, I say and we both let out a small laugh.

“Yes sir, I do love Josie very much”, I say trying not to blush.

“Well then I think she’s lucky to have someone who clearly cares deeply about her, but please Penelope, be careful with her heart. Ever since her mom has been out of the country she’s had abandonment issues. I may come off as naïve but I do know when my daughter is in love”.

In love. Wow. 

“I promise Dr. Saltzmen, I won’t ever hurt Josie”.

He smiles and looks satisfied with our conversation.

“Okay you can head back to class”

Walk back into class and sit next to Josie. 

“Hey what did why dad want”, she asks.

“Well he gave me detention for the whole I love you fireworks”, I say.

“Penelope I’m sorry I can go talk to him-“, I cut her off.

“No it’s okay, I did break his one rule and it’s only a week of hour detentions. I think can handle it”, I smile trying reassure her.

Josie nods and we actually pay attention to class. I can tell that she feels like me getting in trouble is her fault and it’s something we need to work on. Yes caring for for her girlfriend is good but Josie need to find balance in her life.

After school Josie drops me off in the detention room.

“Come to our room when you’re done cause I have a surprise for you”, Josie says.

“Oh really a surprise”, I grin.

“Not that kind of surprise Pen”, she blushes.

I smile and walk into the room. With a school with angry witches, wolves and vamps, it’s refreshing that not more people get detention as there’s only one other person the room. I smile when he sees me.

“Jed why did you get detention? You’re usually such a good little puppy”, I joke.

“I may have gotten caught making other wolves do my assignments”, Jed laughed.

“Just like the old times when you’d try to make me do your homework, lucky for me I was taller and stronger than you. But obviously that changed.”, I say while noticing how big my friend has grown.

“I’m not a little puppy dog anymore, I was young when I triggered my curse and being here is good for me. And being alpha has its perks”, Jed beams.

“At first I wasn’t too sure about this place but now it feels like home”, I smile as I think about JoJo.

“Right you’re dating Josie”, he sighs.

“I forgot you liked her, sorry”, I say and put my hand on his shoulder.

“Hey it’s okay little witch, I’m over it. Seeing how happy she is with you makes me want that too”.

“You find someone Jed-“, our conversation was cut short by our detention supervisor telling us to be quiet. This will be a long hour.

I get back to our room and Josie is watering our plants.

“Miss me”, I say.

“Always”, Josie says as she wraps her arms around my waist and kisses me. “As promised”, and she holds out a box.

I open it and find a necklace with a heart.

“What’s this for?”, I smile, touched that Josie give me a present.

“Press the heart”.

When I do Josie’s bracelet with an arrow on it points towards me.

“Whenever you’re in trouble or just need me press your necklace and I will find my way to you”.

“Jo, this is so sweet”, I blush.

“I also wanted a piece of me to be close to your heart at all times”.

“Josette Saltzman you are so freaking smooth”, I grin and pull her in for a kiss. We make out and fall asleep in my bed.


End file.
